parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Turkey
The wild relative of one of only two domesticated birds to have originated in North America, the wild turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) is one of the largest and most distinctive members of the Galliformes (a group of game birds which includes grouse, pheasants and partridges). Its hefty size, characteristic plumage and social behaviour are particularly admired in the United States, and, as a result, the wild turkey has long been a popular symbol of American wildlife. The wild turkey has long, powerful legs, a long neck, and a large, fan-shaped tail. The tip of the tail is usually chestnut-brown or white, depending on the subspecies. Generally, the wild turkey is dark brownish-grey to blackish, with an iridescent sheen to the feathers. The iridescence varies from copper, bronze and gold to green or red. The wing and tail feathers have alternating dark and light bands, and the wings are rounded, with large quill-like feathers. The head and neck are usually featherless, and are covered a series of raised bumps, called ‘caruncles’, which appear more prominent on the male. The long bill is curved slightly downwards. The male wild turkey, also called a ‘gobbler’ or a ‘tom’, has black tips to the feathers, often making it appear almost metallic black. The head and neck are usually varying shades of blue, red or white, and are adorned with fleshy growths, called wattles. The male wild turkey also has spurs on the legs, and a coarse group of bristles on the chest, forming a ‘beard’. In contrast, the female wild turkey, or ‘hen’, is much duller than the male, being brownish, with lighter tan to chestnut-brown feathers on the breast, mid-back and wing-coverts. The tips of the female’s feathers are often buff, brown, grey, rusty or white, and the head is usually blue-grey, sometimes covered with small, sparse brown feathers. The hen does not usually have a ‘beard. Roles * It played Ostrich in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Struthiomimus in AMERICAN ANIMAL * It played Tribal Chief in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery File:Wild-turkey-male-calling.jpg WildTurkey.jpg 06792B.jpg Turkey, Wild (Home on the Range).jpg Wild Turkey (Wild Kratts).png HBO Animals Turkey.png IMG_5233.PNG IMG 0254.JPG IMG 9380.JPG IMG 8684.PNG IMG 0267.JPG IMG 0271.JPG IMG 1155.PNG IMG 5592.PNG IMG 9866.PNG IMG df turkey.jpeg IMG 9525.PNG IMG 5111.PNG ATF Turkey.png|Adventure to Fitness OTGW Wild Turkeys.png|Over The Garden Wall (2014) What Do The Turkey Vultures Eat.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Turkey, Wild (Stanley).png T4.png Star meets Wild Turkey.png Reggie turkey free birds.png Reggie-0.jpg Jake turkey free birds.png Jake in Free Birds.jpg Jenny turkey free birds.png Jenny-0.jpg Jenny-free-birds-79 3.jpg Amos in Free Birds.jpg Mr-dobbins-tom-sawyer-3.66.jpg Telly the Turkey.jpeg Turkey san francisco zoo.jpg Wild turkey switch zoo.jpg 7B18CCDB-6B2D-4215-A135-4321F2F932DB.png 66EFCE75-F1D5-4C9C-AC04-19EBF9417430.png Turkey-fmafafe.jpg G-1941-04-18-animals01.png|Baggage Buster (1941) G-1941-04-18-bird12.png SLOP Turkey.png Turkey.png|The Simpsons Tapped Out (2012 - Current) The magical quest 3 mickey and donald's magical adventure turkey.png Fort Worth Zoo Wild Turkey.png SML Turkey.png Oklahoma City Zoo Turkey.png Central Flordia Zoo Turkey.png MMHM Turkey.png Nursery Tracks Turkey.png Animal Sounds Song Turkey.png The Turkey Goes Gobble.png Kids Melody Turkey.png Baby Time Turkey.png MagicBox Turkey.png KPS Turkey.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? B.A.T.T.Y..jpeg G.A.S.T.O.N..jpeg T.O.A.S.T.E.R..jpeg T.A.R.Z.A.N..jpeg T.H.E.-C.H.I.E.F..jpeg M.E.E.R.K.A.T..jpeg S.T.A.R.-B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y..jpeg T.O.M..jpeg R.I.N.T.O.O..jpeg Books 917B9B12-BFC5-457A-9C18-3DAC6C495CBF.jpeg CEECDA39-890B-4D2F-9F7C-244990383714.jpeg CA4F75C6-6430-4123-BC84-F209ECB9D04C.jpeg D537A00D-61A2-4B9B-9714-2DF6B1A92B20.jpeg ECA5ED24-0EA5-492E-A27A-BCCAF5A4B5F8.jpeg 6FDBC81F-4022-409C-AA80-A807A0C5BAF9.jpeg BBE35BF7-C065-4E33-A9FB-6081F616EF84.jpeg 84862CF9-FAC8-409D-AC1D-39EA5E346C64.jpeg 7A5935C5-48BD-47F6-9679-9DEC6D9581CE.jpeg D4E09A8D-A331-4729-A930-D87D67848C24.jpeg See Also * Domestic Turkey * Ocellated Turkey Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Galliformes Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Tex Avery Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Free Birds Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Tractor Supply Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Farmyard Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:The Owl and co Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals